I'm All Alone
by Splish98
Summary: This is based a few months after Fred's death. George is not takeing it well... Contains upsetting scenes.


This is based a few months after Fred died in the seventh book.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters but Maud.

* * *

George stood on top of a tall cliff looking out into the distance. It was cold, wet and windy. No one was outside. He was there to think, and to cry. At home as soon as he started crying his mother would get upset and join in, holding him. The shop had gone bust, so he had move into the burrow again. He was sort of glad when he had to sell it because it was a constant reminder of Fred and now he had lost one ear he could never hear the costumers properly. He could hear the sounds of sea-gulls through his one ear and could smell the fresh sea air.

George was there not just because of the shop he was there mostly to remember his brother. George liked to travel a lot so that he could forget his brother's pale face for a few precious moments. Today was different he wanted to remember everything about his brother. He stood there to remind himself how small he was and how there are people worse off in the world. It never helped.

George moved closer to the edge of the cliff. _If I just do it then everything will be OK. I can forget. _

None of his siblings could look at him properly and neither could he look at himself. He didn't laugh anymore just wore the same stony expression on his face. On the cliff a single blade of grass was just barely hanging over the top. It was strong but thin. The wind buffeted it from the side then from underneath but it held on desperately.

George's thin waterproof jacket wasn't very waterproof. He could feel cold rain falling down his arm. There was an empty space inside of him where Fred had been. He slowly walked closer to the edge, there was no fence around the edge, he just had to jump.

"Excuse me?" George jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. He turned to see an old woman perhaps in her seventies. She had short gray hair, a raspy voice and couldn't catch her breath properly probably from walking up the cliff. "Can I help you?" Replied George blushing.

"I was just wondering if you knew if there was a tearoom or café near-by? It's a hard walk to do in this weather." She had a friendly face but looked exhausted. He smiled at the woman. "Just a bit further up it's called "Sandy's Tea-room.""

The old woman said, "Thank you very much." George turned back to the edge. She walked up beside him. "Would you like to come with me. We could have a chat."

He smiled nervously, "I don't have any money."

"I'll pay for you, now come along." She took his arm and his face screwed up.

"One second." He let go and walked towards the edge he went to grab the blade of grass. "I wouldn't do that. That blade of grass is keeping the whole front of the cliff up."

He stood back and turned towards her. "I'm George."

"Nice to meet you George, I'm Maud." She took his arm and led him towards the tea-room. Neither talked as they walked Maud seemed to know exactly where they were going.

When they got there Maud bought a pot of tea for them to share. "Tell me, George. Why were you going to jump off of that cliff?"

George's eyes grew, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering, "My twin brother, Fred, died a few months ago. Every time my parents or my siblings look at me they want to cry, I see it in their eyes. We owned a shop and I couldn't handle it alone, so I had to sell it. I hate looking at myself cos than I see Fred. I miss him so much." He breathed in heavily and he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Do you think your parents and siblings would be happier if you killed yourself, than be reminded of your brother everyday when they see you?" George didn't know what to say, she was right. His parents might hate him afterwards. He didn't think he would hurt anyone else just stop his own pain. She started pouring sugar into her tea and smiled at the man in front of her.

She stirred the contents in the cup and said softly, "Killing yourself is not the way. You have your whole life in front of you. One day you will meet the woman, or man," She added quickly and smiled forcedly at him, Fred raised his eyebrows at her, "you are to spend the rest of your life with. The pain of your brothers death will never disappear but it will get easier to live with." He looked up at Maud and sighed. He took a sip from his tea. George was shaking both because he was cold and was finally understanding the gravity of what he was going to do. "Here." The woman said passing him a chocolate frog.

George took it, he hadn't realised she was a witch. Nor had he realised she had been watching him as he walked closer to the edge of the cliff just in case she had to catch him. They smiled at each other and he ate it with relish. They talked about how he had lost his ear and he actually laughed when he talked about Ron and Hermione. He also talked about people he used to know, at school mostly.

She listened intently, nodding and agreeing with him appropriately. She knew he needed someone to just listen, he felt guilty about loosing the shop and felt like he should be dead not Fred. He finished his tea and stared into the mug. The sun was shining outside. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I better go. Mum will be worried. Thank you for the tea, Maud." He walked outside and apirated into The Burrow. Maud had watched and smiled as he vanished although the noise made every other person in the room jump.

Angela was sat on the sofa in the living room she jumped at the loud noise. "Oh! Hi George. I was going to send you an owl but I decided to come see you instead." She giggled softly and he smiled at her. He could see his mother busying herself in the kitchen but listening. Angela breathed in deeply as he sat on the sofa. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" She blurted. She had obviously been there a while, on the sofe there was an imprint of her bottom, where she had been sat. George smiled warmly and looked up at her, he agreed. Maud was right, everything was looking up.

* * *

Hope you liked. Please review!


End file.
